Episode 4299 (14th November 1997)
Plot Fiona feels she'd like to get away but worries about the Salon. Audrey offers to look after it but Fiona fears she'll ruin it. Liz is upset to discover Andy has left; she blames Jim. He reminds her that it was her friend who nearly killed him and that he was sick of the whole family, not just him. Alec is annoyed when one of his escorts at the Golden Years Agency goes down with a cold. He asks Ken if he could spend the evening at the opera entertaining an old friend. Fred pushes Maud to complete the shop sale as soon as possible. She is reluctant to, fearing that she'll have nothing to do once it's sold. Fiona decides to let Maxine run the salon with Audrey helping her out. Audrey gives Nick £30 to buy college books that he needs. Fiona is amazed when Jim apologises to her for the mess but tells her he knows it was for the best. She tells him he's ruined her entire life. Ken doesn't want to meet Alec's friend as he's sure there must be a catch. As Fiona goes on holiday Maxine takes over the salon and starts to boss Audrey around. Fred takes Maud to the solicitors to complete and then takes over the shop. Maud is sad to leave it. Ashley is surprised when Fred installs him as manager at the shop to gain experience. Nick and Leanne get drunk in No.4. They fool around and tug a radiator off the wall, causing a leak. They call in a plumber and Nick is forced to give him all his £30 in payment. Deirdre fears she went too far in proposing to Jon. He assures her she didn't but says he doesn't feel ready for marriage as it's too soon after his divorce. Ken agrees to meet Alec's friend so Alec phones Geraldine Milne, one of his clients, and tells her about her dashing new escort. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast *Jon Lindsay - Owen Aaronovitch *Plumber - Shaun McGowan (Credited as "Sean McGowan") Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Yard *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Hair by Fiona Middleton *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick and Leanne’s love nest isn't all they'd hoped, and Audrey settles herself into the salon - much to Maxine’s distress. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,620,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes